<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadly fever (please don't ever break) by popsongnation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975382">Deadly fever (please don't ever break)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsongnation/pseuds/popsongnation'>popsongnation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsongnation/pseuds/popsongnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny steps closer to the mirror to inspect himself. His face is flushed and his pupils are dilated. Is it possible he got a contact high from when Drew kissed him? It seems unlikely that there would be enough of whatever Drew was dosed with in his saliva to affect Danny this way, but it’s impossible to argue with the fact that Danny <em>feels</em> high. He presses two fingers to his lips and gasps as a spark of arousal races down his body and down to his crotch. </p><p>“Fuck,” he hisses, pinching himself in an attempt to stave off his growing erection. Rather than helping, the sensation only makes him hotter. Instead of pain, his body only registers a growing need to touch and be touched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deadly fever (please don't ever break)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this over a month ago and then sat around not being able to look at it. It is complete filth with zero redeeming qualities. </p><p>Please mind the tags.</p><p><b>If you're here because you googled yourself:</b> Please leave. I promise this is unmonetizable.</p><p>Title from Billie Eilish's <em>My Strange Addiction</em>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny has just gathered all his shower supplies from his carry-on when he hears a knock on the door. It’s twelve thirty at night, but downstairs the Vidcon after party is still raging, so it’s not actually all that surprising someone would come see what he’s up to. He’s still contemplating whether he wants to deal with any number of fellow youtubers in various stages of drunkenness when there is another knock, this time accompanied by a voice. </p><p>“Danny? Are you there? It’s me.” </p><p>Me, apparently, is Drew. Danny opens the door. “Hey, sorry, I was just about to take a shower. What’s up?” he says.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Drew asks. His eyes flick from Danny’s face down to his chest and then quickly up again. “Please? I, uh, there’s something wrong,” he adds, his voice cracking on the last word. He clears his throat, smiling sheepishly. There’s something weird about the way he’s talking, like he’s concentrating hard on enunciating clearly. </p><p>Danny steps out of the way to let him in. Drew’s eyes dart around, scanning Danny’s hotel room, from the half-packed suitcase that sits on the small chaise lounge next to the desk opposite the bed to the lone bedside lamp that bathes the room in dim yellow light. They briefly linger on the mess of the sheets on the bed that takes up most of the room.</p><p>“You need to sit down?” Danny asks. He moves the suitcase off of the couch and sets it down on the floor by the bed. </p><p>“Thanks,” Drew says, sitting down. One of his hands comes up to smooth his hair back self-consciously. Danny sits down beside him. The couch is small enough that their knees are brushing. Drew exhales loudly.</p><p>“So, what’s wrong?” Danny asks. He can only assume that Drew is very drunk, though why he’s come to Danny’s hotel room to throw up is a mystery. </p><p>“It’s, uh. It’s stupid. I think someone put something in my drink? I, uh, I feel weird.” His right hand is toying with the zipper of his hoodie, and he’s not making eye contact with Danny. </p><p>“Weird how?” Danny asks, alarmed. “Do you need to go to the hospital?” That makes sense. If Drew needs to go to the ER, of course he’d ask Danny to come with him. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Drew says. He’s still fiddling with his zipper. His eyes flick up to meet Danny’s, then quickly away again. “I’m just. Really hot? Are you hot?” As if to punctuate the statement, he strips out of his hoodie, revealing a plain white t-shirt beneath. </p><p>“Not particularly?” Danny says, frowning. “Is that all? You’re just hot? You’re acting really weird.”</p><p>“No, I, I keep thinking…” Drew trails off, swallowing hard. Danny waits, but he doesn't say anything else. </p><p>“You want me to go to the hospital with you?” Danny prompts. “I can call us an Uber.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want…, “ Drew pauses, frowning as if he’s thinking very hard about it. “I don’t think I need to, and I have an early flight tomorrow. I just don’t want to be, like, on my own right now if that’s okay?” he says. </p><p>“Sure, man,” Danny says, reaching out to touch Drew’s shoulder. Drew flinches, looking at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Everything feels like… a lot,” Drew explains, making a vague hand gesture. He’s evidently given up on sounding unaffected. Danny watches as a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. </p><p>“I’m getting you some water.” Danny decides, getting up off the couch. He goes over to the minibar and retrieves a bottle of water. When he turns back around, Drew has pulled up his legs and his head is pressed to his bent knees, eyes closed. </p><p>Danny gingerly walks back toward him, crouching down. “Drew?” He reaches out to gently touch Drew's leg to get his attention, trying not to startle him. </p><p>Drew doesn’t flinch this time, but he makes a noise like he’s hurt. His eyes open, and Danny can barely see the ring of blue around his blown-out pupils. Danny holds the bottle of water out to him. </p><p>“I got you some water,” he says, feeling stupid. </p><p>Drew unclasps one of his hands from his legs to take hold of the bottle. Their fingers brush. The next thing Danny knows, the bottle is clattering to the floor as Drew’s hands take hold of his  face. Then Drew is on the floor with him, and his lips are on Danny’s, his tongue in Danny’s mouth. For one eternal moment, there’s nothing that registers in Danny’s mind but the feeling of Drew kissing him hungrily, his tongue seeming unnaturally hot, sending tingles up and down Danny’s spine. </p><p>Then Danny breaks away, gasping. Drew is staring at him, wide-eyed, and for a second, Danny can do nothing but stare back. His brain is empty. His mouth feels wet and warmer than before, still tingling. He licks his lips, faintly aware that he’s tasting Drew’s spit. </p><p>“What – ” He clears his throat, “Drew?” he adds, dumbly. </p><p>Drew is covering his mouth with one hand, biting at his knuckles. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbles. “I tried not to.”</p><p>What’s that supposed to mean? Danny’s head is spinning. His lips are still tingling, like maybe Drew bit them. Did he? Danny can’t remember. A part of him wants to ask. Another, louder part insists that that would sound unhinged. </p><p>“It’s alright,” he says, his voice sounding far away. “I know it’s the drugs.”</p><p>Drew nods vaguely, avoiding Danny’s eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna go to the hospital?” Danny asks.</p><p>Drew shakes his head. “Nah. I’ve been high before, I just need to sleep it off.”</p><p>“As long as you’re sure,” Danny says, feeling relieved. The idea of going anywhere right now sounds awful, like running a marathon on no sleep. It makes his head hurt.</p><p>“I should go,” Drew says, but makes no move to do so. He’s still not looking at Danny, instead staring towards the window where the room is mirrored in the dark glass. His hands are clenched between his thighs, one gripping the other.</p><p>“Nah, you’re good,” Danny says, cracking a smile that feels strange on his face. He wonders if he’s blushing. His face feels warm. </p><p>There are plenty of good reasons not to make Drew leave right now. He’s high out of his mind and shouldn’t be alone. It’d make things awkward between them for who knows how long after this. Danny knows the best thing he can do is to not make a big deal out of it. But it’s more simple than that. Drew came here, to Danny, for help. He can’t help but feel pleased about that, and he cannot fathom kicking Drew out when Drew clearly needs him.</p><p>“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Drew says. </p><p>Danny gets up off the floor, dusting off his knees. He goes to offer Drew a hand up, and after only one second of hesitation, Drew takes it. His hand is warm and a little bit sweaty in Danny’s own. One of Drew’s fingers traces his pulse point before drawing away. Danny shivers. </p><p>With a significant delay, Danny’s brain finally catches up to what Drew said. “That couch is like four feet long, Drew,” he says. His mouth feels very far away from his brain, like between his thoughts and his words, there’s a middle part missing. “You should just sleep in the bed, it’s big enough for two,” he says, then adds, affecting a vaguely British voice: “I trust you not to steal my virtue.”</p><p>Drew inhales sharply. Danny looks at him, and then can’t look away. Drew’s eyes are dark and undecipherable and he doesn’t seem to blink for a long time. Eventually Danny tears himself away. </p><p>“Uh, I’m gonna go take a shower. You can go ahead and, uh,” he gestures to the bed.<br/>
</p><p>Drew doesn’t ask him if he’s sure. Instead he starts to undo his belt with slow, deliberate motions, making eye contact with Danny, an unspoken question, or a dare or… Danny has no idea. </p><p>“...get comfortable,” he finishes in a croaky whisper. Then he turns and flees into the ensuite bathroom. </p><p>-</p><p>He locks the bathroom door behind him and leans against it, exhaling heavily. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. In the sudden stillness, secluded and alone, he becomes aware of a myriad of sensations flowing through his body. Blood is rushing in his ears, he can feel his pulse in his neck. His lips are still tingling, and he feels hot all over. He opens his eyes and looks in the mirror that’s hanging over the sink. His reflection seems far away, like he’s seeing it through a very long tunnel. </p><p>Quickly, Danny strips out of his clothes, sighing as the air cools his overheated skin. He steps closer to the mirror to inspect himself. His face is flushed and his pupils are dilated. Is it possible he got a contact high from when Drew kissed him? It seems unlikely that there would be enough of whatever Drew was dosed with in his saliva to affect Danny this way, but it’s impossible to argue with the fact that Danny <em>feels</em> high. He presses two fingers to his lips and gasps as a spark of arousal races down his body and down to his crotch. </p><p>“Fuck,” he hisses, pinching himself in an attempt to stave off his growing erection. Rather than helping, the sensation only makes him hotter. Instead of pain, his body only registers a growing need to touch and be touched. </p><p>Danny groans and gets into the shower. <em>Get clean and get out and go the fuck to sleep</em>, he thinks, like a mantra. But under the hot spray, his brain starts to conjure up images of Drew in his bed, asleep in only his boxers. How easy it would be under the pretense of sleep, to cuddle up against him, to feel his cock against Danny’s hot skin, soothing a need Danny never knew existed. What would Drew’s cock feel like in his hand, in his mouth, in his–</p><p>Danny’s eyes fly open, and he tears his hand off his dick as if he’s been burned. Which, judging by how overheated he feels, doesn’t seem out of the realm of the possible. </p><p>In a frankly astounding feat of willpower, Danny reaches out and turns the water to <em>cold</em>.</p><p>The cold water helps some of his faculties to return. Quickly, Danny shampoos his hair and superficially rubs himself down with body wash, trying not to linger anywhere. Even the sensation of his own hands on his skin only intensifies the itching, restless feeling beneath his skin. </p><p>Three minutes later, he steps out of the shower, shivering. He wraps one towel around his waist and uses another to tousle his hair dry. With the palm of his right hand, he cleans the condensation off a square of the mirror. Everything seems haloed and blurry, and his head feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton. But that might just be a combination of the long day and the fact that he hasn’t taken out his contacts yet. He winces, remembering he’s been wearing them since six this morning. </p><p>He quickly removes them and puts them into the case, watching detachedly as his shaky hands pour the solution in. </p><p>“I am fine,” Danny tells himself under his breath, adjusting his glasses before opening the bathroom door. </p><p>-</p><p>The first thing that registers as he steps back into the room is, strangely, the scent. During Danny’s brief absence, Drew’s scent seems to have filled every crease and crevice of the hotel room. Danny never would have thought he knew what Drew smelled like to begin with, but apparently he does, and he finds he cannot get enough of it. </p><p>The second thing is the <em>reason</em> Drew’s scent has gotten everywhere. </p><p>He’s facing the bathroom door, but his eyes are closed, head thrown back, which must be why he doesn’t realize Danny is there at first. His pants are down by the foot of the bed where he’d left them when Danny had escaped into the bathroom. He’s pushed his boxers down to his ankles, and one of his hands is on his hard, red cock, furiously jerking it. The other is clenched into the sheets next to him like he’s holding on for dear life. </p><p>Danny’s brain is nothing but white static. Whatever semblance of a grip he’d gotten on himself by virtue of the cold shower is immediately obliterated. The smell and sight make his mouth water, and he makes a noise, a tiny, needy noise, that he has no ability to stop. Drew’s eyes fly open, and Danny recognizes that dark, undecipherable look from before. But now he can decipher it because he feels that same deep, bottomless hunger. </p><p>Drew doesn’t stop jerking off, doesn’t seem able to stop. If anything, the hand on his dick becomes more frantic. Danny feels himself drool a little, and it’s that feeling, the incontinent dripping of his own saliva down his chin, that pushes him over the edge. </p><p>Danny moans and goes to his knees in front of Drew. He crawls the last few inches over the carpet on all fours, his body beyond registering any discomfort, until he’s close enough to wrap his hands around Drew’s shins and just kind of faceplant into Drew’s crotch, his mouth open and sloppy. He licks over Drew’s fingers where he is still jerking himself, tasting his salty precome. Danny slides his drool-wet lips down Drew’s cock until he can fit his mouth over the tip.</p><p>Drew gasps above him, croaking, “Danny–” It’s half question, half exclamation. Danny sighs around Drew’s dick, his mouth so nice and full. The tingling sensation is everywhere now, except it’s not a tingling anymore– it’s a burn, a <em>need</em> to get closer, to envelop and be enveloped. </p><p>Danny releases the death grip he has on Drew to hitch up his towel and get a hand on himself. He starts to slide his mouth up and down on Drew’s dick, trying to make his unpracticed throat take more and more each time. Drew’s fingers wind into Danny’s hair. The two of them move together, finding a rhythm, Danny arching up as Drew fucks into his mouth. And Danny is choking, but he can’t bear to pull off for more than a few seconds at a time, inhaling air in greedy gulps before he sucks Drew’s cock back into his mouth, groaning at the feeling of being stuffed full. </p><p>Time slows, becomes viscous like honey. Danny doesn’t know how long it is until Drew’s grip on his head becomes impossibly tighter and he thrusts in hard as he gasps out: “Danny I’m, I’m–” and comes in hot pulses down Danny’s throat. </p><p>Danny coughs and splutters despite his best efforts to swallow. Drew’s cock slips out of his mouth and the last few spurts land on his face, smearing his glasses and dripping down his chin. He cranes his neck up to look at Drew. He cannot see much, so he takes his glasses off and tosses them vaguely in the direction of the nightstand. Danny licks his lips. He’s still so hard it hurts and trying to think feels like he’s moving through molasses.</p><p>“Danny?” Drew’s voice comes from above. He sounds more lucid now that he’s come, some remote part of Danny’s brain registers. “What’s– what’s going on?”</p><p>Danny clears his throat as he gets up on unsteady feet and crawls up on the bed. Drew is too far away, he decides. He needs to be closer to Drew. “You infected me,” he says, his voice coming out croaky and destroyed. “Whatever you– it’s, it’s inside of me.” He flops down on the bed and Drew reaches out his arms to pull Danny on top of him. </p><p>“Does it hurt?” Drew asks. His hands are gentle on Danny’s back. Danny realizes he’s lost his towel at some point, and is now completely naked on top of Drew who is only wearing his white, sweat soaked t-shirt.</p><p>“I don’t– yeah.” Danny doesn’t know if <em>hurt</em> is really the best word for it, but he also doesn’t know what else to call it. It doesn’t hurt the same way that hunger hurts, but it comes with the same overwhelming craving. </p><p>He turns his head until his mouth finds Drew’s. They kiss sloppily, Drew licking into Danny’s mouth to taste his own come. </p><p>“I’m gonna make it stop hurting,” Drew murmurs into the crook of Danny’s neck, gently biting the soft skin there. </p><p>“Please,” Danny whines, as Drew's hands slide down to Danny's ass, slipping between Danny's asscheeks. And then, when he pulls them apart and lightly rubs at Danny’s hole, “please fuck me.”</p><p>Drew groans and flips them over, crushing his mouth to Danny's. He grinds his cock against Danny’s, just barely pulling his mouth far enough away from Danny’s that his breath raises goosebumps on Danny’s skin when he speaks.</p><p>“You want that? You want me to put my dick inside of you?” Drew’s words make Danny’s brain white out. He thrusts his hips up, crying out as his dick spills between them. </p><p>In the wake of his orgasm, as Danny lies there catching his breath, the fog starts to lift a little. For the first time he is aware of how heavy Drew is on top of him. The breeze from the air-conditioner makes goosebumps rise on his sweaty skin and he grimaces, feeling the tacky come on his face crease and flake. </p><p>There’s a sinking feeling in his stomach as reality starts to trickle in, but then he feels Drew’s hand slip between their bodies to cup Danny’s dick, and suddenly nothing matters but that Drew is touching him. He withdraws his hand after only a moment and brings his sticky hand up to their sightline. </p><p>“Did you just come?” Drew asks hoarsely. </p><p>Danny nods mutely, already missing Drew’s hand on him. </p><p>“You’re still hard,” Drew observes, pressing down against Danny as if to punctuate his statement. Danny can feel his hard cock drag over his hip bone. He clutches at Drews arms. </p><p>“Don’t– don’t stop touching me,” he gasps, distraught at the idea. “It’s not– enough– <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Please what?” Drew asks, still feverishly rutting against Danny.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Danny gasps and Drew does, his come covered hand cupping Danny's jaw. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” Danny moans into the kiss, pressing up against Drew in delirious pleasure. </p><p>Drew groans. “I couldn’t, I can’t, I need to fuck you, can I–”</p><p>“Yes yes <em>yes</em>”, Danny babbles, drawing up his knees, planting his feet on the mattress and spreading his legs. </p><p>Drew gets between them and rubs up against Danny's crack, the wet tip of his dick dipping between his cheeks. Danny keens. With Drew’s dick against his hole all he can feel is an overwhelming urge to be filled. He wraps his legs around Drew’s waist, digging his heels into Drew’s back. </p><p>“Do it, come on, put your dick in me!” Danny wails, barely knowing what he’s saying anymore.</p><p>Drew groans and shifts his weight. The tip off his dick breaches Danny's hole. Somewhere in the back of his mind Danny is aware that this is wrong, that it should hurt, should hurt <em> a lot</em> but all he can feel is pressure and a bone deep rightness. Drew gasps as the wet heat envelops him, and with a quiet curse he lets go of the last of his inhibitions and fucks into him. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Danny gasps. </p><p>“Yeah,” Drew says on a thrust. In this position, Danny is bent in half, covered by Drew’s weight. Gradually, Drew tips forward more and more until most of his weight is resting on Danny, the both of them just far enough apart that he can continue to pound into Danny's pliant body. Danny wonders distantly if Drew’s skin is also screaming with need to be as close to Danny as possible, to crawl inside of him. He giggles loopily, thinking they’ve pretty much accomplished that. </p><p>“What’s funny?” Drew asks, his face only inches from Danny's. He leans forward and presses a fleeting kiss against Danny's mouth, grazing his lower lip with his teeth as he pulls back. </p><p>Danny struggles to fit his thoughts into a sentence. “Want you this close always,” he slurs, drunk on the feeling of Drews’ cock in his hole, “feel so good inside me.”</p><p>Drew pitches forward, groaning, biting down on Danny's shoulder as he thrusts in hard. Danny gasps, his orgasm taking him by surprise. His body clamps up and he can feel the moment Drew comes, spilling inside of him as Drew's face goes lax, mouth open and eyes closed. </p><p>Drew collapses on top of him. Danny just lies there, satisfied and pleasantly weighed down, floating on a sudden wave of exhaustion. He blinks, but his eyelids are heavy, and the next time he opens them Drew has just barely rolled off him, his cock leaving a sticky trail from where it’s slipped out of Danny’s sloppy hole and dripped onto his thigh. Danny reaches out one sleep-heavy arm, trying to get closer to Drew's snoring form beside him. His body protests that Drew is too far away again, but before he can do anything about it, his eyes slip closed once more and he can feel himself sinking into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might write a non-PWP second part, I'm not sure yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>